An anima alone
by Umbreonmoonspy
Summary: How do you handle being alone, even when you're surrounded by others? A plus anima learns how to have friends
1. Chapter 1

**Name- Kitala (kit)  
age-17  
gender-female  
+anima-swallow tailed kite, gets wings, tail, hawk vision and hearing  
appearance-light blue eyes, long raven hair, pale, freckled, tall and slim  
background- read the story to find out, eventually  
home-sailand  
anima mark-on back of shoulders  
clothes-loose and comfortable, black or brown, teeshirt and long pants, braid, belt with hooks and pouches to hold stuff**

**Name-Sydney  
Age-17  
Gender-female  
+anima- grey wolf, grows wolf tail, ears, and claws on arms, speed increases  
appearance-straight brown hair,eyes brown eyes  
background-arms I'll just say it now, all the backgrounds will be in the story eventually so I'm going to stop putting this here  
anima mark- on arms and back of hands  
Home-Sailand  
clothes-loose, long pants, long sleeved shirt, armwraps sometimes to hide mark from regular humans**

name-Jake  
Age-back 17  
Gender-male  
+anima-spider, giant spider legs grow out of his back, fangs  
appearance-reddish brown messy hair, tall, green eyes,  
Anima mark- middle of back  
Home-Sailand  
Clothes- sleeveless to, loose pants, loose short sleeved jacket, long loose pants  
brother-Joey

Name-Joey  
Age-10  
Gender-male  
+anima-red fox, fox tail and ears  
appearance- reddish brown hair, messy darker than Jakes, slim  
Anima mark- on one side of neck  
Home-Sailand  
clothes-long sleeve shirt, long loose pants  
brother-Jake

name-Destiny  
age-16  
gender-female  
+anima-tiger, tail and stripes  
Appearance- straight ginger hair, tall, tan, brown eyes  
anima mark-on forehead  
home-Sailand  
clothes-long pants, vest-like shirt, sometimes bandanna to cover mark

name-Diamond  
age-15  
gender-female  
+anima-swan, gets wings  
Appearance-blond, tallish, slim, hazel eyes  
anima mark-on back  
home-Sailand  
Clothes-a long dress with long sleeves 


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a story I made with my best friend, Sydney and her gang are Ultimatekaibefan's**

My name is kit, it stand for kitala. I am a +anima and this is my story.

There was a bump and I hit the floor hard.  
"what's this one?"  
"Some sorta bird, gave quite a fight but she was easy enough to subdue," hmph, you were lucky I wasn't trying my hardest or you wouldn't have gotten off so easy. I was tied up at an auction in market town about to be sold. This was the worst place for a +anima but here I was. It was funny actually, I had always promised myself I would never end up here and yet here I was. Soon I was lead, struggling, onto the stage as the slave traders introduced me to get a good bid. I scanned the crowd, searching, until I found him. The man was tall and richly dressed and I knew he was looking for a bird. I spread my wings. Everything was going perfectly until the smoke bombs started falling. All over people gasped, ran and hid as five plus anima jumped into the arena, a tiger, a swan, a fox, a spider and a wolf who appeared to be the leader as she shouted orders to the others. They freed all the slaves and held the bidders back. When they got to me the wolf whispered 'follow me' and grumbling, I followed as they escaped.  
later that day, the renegades had set up camp in a forest and sat around a bonfire congratulating each other  
"That was great guys," the leader told them as they cooked dinner before turning to me "Hey, I'm Sydney and this is my gang. Diamond is a swan, Destiny is a tiger, Joey is a fox, and Jake is a spider. I saved them from slavery and they help me save others. What did you think of the rescue?" She questioned snidely.  
"I thought it was stupid," I replied honestly, receiving stares from everyone "You barge in and hope the traders and merchants cant gather their wits before you leave, did you even have a plan B if something went wrong?"  
"We don't need a backup plan,"  
"What if someone got caught?  
"You ungrateful ... we just rescued you!"  
"Yes, and I should be very happy that you just ruined my plan, now we have to think of another one!"  
"Plan for what? Becoming a mindless slave?"  
"No, I was going to rescue some slaves by infiltrating but now I can't do that!"  
"That's a terrible plan!"  
"At least it's a plan," I pull out my wings and start to fly away. Behind me I hear  
"Sydney, calm down!"  
"We don't think it was stupid!" And other remarks. When I glance back I see Joey and Diamond holding back their leader while Destiny looks unsure of what to do and Jake just looks lovestruck. Eventually she breaks free and they all catch up with me, I waited for them of course, they had to see this.  
"Where are you going?!" Sydney demands.  
"Here," I wave my wing over a scanner and a door opens in the ground, both had been completely hidden from view. The renegades stared in awe as it slid open and I led them inside. First of all you should know that our technology is above anyone else's at this time. The entrance room is a metal dome with three doors where people can hang out together. Several +anima greeted us before we entered the middle door.  
"Kit! Good to see you again!"  
"You too Nanya, I brought some wanna be's," Nanya was a dark skinned girl with curly black hair and a permanent grin. The room was just like the last one except smaller and full of computers to handle everything in the facility.  
"Welcome to HQ! Make yourselves at home!"  
"What is this place? Who are you?" Inquired Sydney tautly. "I want to speak with the leader!"  
"I'm listening,"  
"You're the leader?" I nodded.  
"Kit's been our leader forever, she started this place," That pushed her over the edge. In a second her claws were out and she had slashed me across the cheek. Immediately tho guards were restraining her, about to kick her out.  
"No..." I held my bleeding cheek, it burned.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Let her stay,"  
"Kitala..."  
"Let her stay," hesitantly the guards released her.I almost laughed, no one had done that for awhile.  
"Show them around, I'll be out in a bit," I entered the door in back of the lab that led to my room feeling a little light headed from the days events. After a rest I felt better and I went to find our newcomers. They were in the entrance area with Raquel, Nanya and Kaya.  
"I see you've met the rest of the gang,"  
"Not really," Sydney replied.  
"In that case this is Raquel our head of defence and Kaya the genius, she set up this whole base," the blind girl shuffled modestly. "You can use extra rooms tonight and then decide what to do in the morning," I met no resistance so I continued, "Jake, Joey, Destiny? Go with Raquel. Diamond with Nanya and Sydney, come with me," we seperated into our groups and left, Raquel to the right door and me and Nanya to the left, Kaya went back to check her computers.  
"Why the separation?"  
"The rooms are divided twice, one division is boys and girls, the other is based on your plus anima. Of course the separations are only in dorms, everything else is mixed,"  
"And what do you do here?"  
"We plan, save, and take care of plus anima. We also have a base in Asteria but since they don't need protection from being enslaved There aren't as many anima there,"  
"How did you accomplish all of... this?" She gestured all around.  
"I have the best help anyone could ask for," after that she went quiet as we strode down the hall.

"This is your room, at least for now," I opened one of the many doors in the hallway. When we entered Sydney gasped.  
"I...it looks just like... a forest," she marveled at the room. The walls were painted with a forest scene with a castle in the distance and a low lying bed that looked more like a nest sat in the corner. A light in another corner was shaped like the full moon.  
"Yes, every room is themed, we try to put everyone in a room that matches their +anima and personality but I don't really know you yet so this will have to do for now."  
"Its amazing,"  
"This is actually one of our simpler rooms. Well, I'll let you settle in. Dinner will be later in the dining hall, just through the door at the end of the hall, I'll see you later," and with that, I left her alone in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I called a assembly.  
"Attention everyone! As I'm sure you've heard our latest attempt didn't go according to plan," I glanced over at Sydney who looked away. "So now, unfortunately, we have to infiltrate using a different method. I am going but I need someone to come with me, any volunteers?" Everyone looked around nervously and murmured, I couldn't blame them. All of them had been enslaved at one point and no one wanted to do that again, even to save another.  
"I'll go," looking down I saw who had spoken.  
"Sydney you just got here. No offence but you're hardly qualified,"  
"I don't see anyone else volunteering," after a short pause I agreed.  
"Be ready by tomorrow, we leave first thing in the morning," she nodded and the crowd dispersed leaving me to think.

We traveled all day without speaking and set up camp when it got dark. We said our first words to each other as I cooked dinner, I'm not the best cook but a friend taught me well enough.  
"Why did you come?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean," I said irritably, "Why did you volunteer. You don't seem to care about helping me,"  
"It's not about helping you,"  
"Then what is it about?!"  
"Well, its just... everyone respects you, they listen to you, even my group is thinking about staying. I need to show them I'm good enough, that I can handle things and that I'm worth following." There wasn't anything to say to that so we just ate dinner and went to sleep. I fell asleep wondering how this strong, fearless girl could envy me when I was so afraid.

The next morning I explained my plan and we went to work. As the sun began to set a fog rolled in and I approached the low-set house, wings out, clutching my arm. The head of the household came to the door to investigate a sound Sydney had made and saw me faking an injury. I collapsed in front of him and Sydney ran out in front of me. As expected the man called guards to subdue her and ended up using sadatives on her as well as me for good measure. We were carried inside and I remember waking up on a straw bed next to Sydney, the man standing over me.  
"Ah! She is awake! Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Julian and you are my new star!" I was still sleepy from the sedatives so I answered with a very clever reply.  
"huh?"  
"So sorry, I host parties for a living, particularly entertainment, and I have just written a new play that you and your friend are perfect for. Now, someone will check on you later, please rest now," and with that he left. Only a moment later Sydney woke up and I filled her in.  
"Ugh, a play? I hate acting,"  
"Well deal with it because until we can find the best escape route we're stuck here,"  
"Fine," she grumbled and fell back asleep.

For a week we were perfect slaves, performing plays and helping others. The play we were in was called descended It was about an angel, played by me, who helped everyone and was loved back but a wolfchild, played by Sydney, grew lonely because everyone was afraid of her. One day she heard the angel singing in the forest and that night, kidnapped her. The angel befriended the wolf and they became friends, with the expected corny ending of happily ever after. We all know that's not how life works but inaccuracy wasn't the worst part, oh no, the worst part was that I had to wear a dress. Actually it was very comfortable but I hate dresses and it gave Sydney an excuse to laugh at me, hmph. Every night we explored, looking for possible escape routes and planning until one night we were ready.  
"It's time" Sydney nodded and we set off. We had sent a message to those who were escaping and they were waiting by the back door of the adobe house.  
"Sydney, take them into the forest. I'll follow, make sure no one falls behind," then we left along with five +anima. We were almost to the stone wall when we were spotted. Two +anima came after us through the dark while a third left to find Julian.  
"Hurry!" we started climbing the wall, Sydney first, then the others, until only one little girl was left. She couldn't reach and I flew off the wall to help her but the guards reached us before I could follow. They had to leave, and they did, but I was left behind.


	4. Chapter 4

** When I awoke I was chained to the wall. No idea where he got the chains but that's beside the point. The point being I couldn't turn around, only turn my head. I wish I hadn't. One of the +anima from the night before, one of the loyals, was carrying large scissors, like the ones used to trim bushes, but they weren't for a bush. He walked closer and I tugged on the chains, realizing what he was going to do. I screamed and cried but to no avail. There was a soft snap as long black feathers fell to the ground and I was left sobbing on the floor.  
I went through the next week numbly, doing chores and any work I was told. The loss of flight is hard to deal with. Feathers do not grow back quickly, not when you put them away and not when you leave them out. Losing something that dear to you sends you into an obedient shock-state, but when the body and mind stay like this emotion builds up and bursts out unexpectedly. That's what happened one night, almost a week later. I went outside, mind blank, to look at the stars. Suddenly I was filled with rage and jumped over the wall, taking off from the ground. Unfortunately, due to loss of primary flight feathers on one wing, I couldn't fly and crashed into a tree. Again I tried to fly and crashed into another tree. The third time I just hit the ground. This happened over and over again until the rage wore off, either from running out on its own or from being knocked out from hitting trees so many times, I don't really care, I'm just glad I hadn't gotten a concussion. After that I fell asleep under the moon.  
I awoke to people talking and went to investigate. After a minute of walking I reached the edge of the forest and saw a caravan. Someone came out of one of the tents and sat away from the camp, alone.  
"Senri..." he looked in my direction. "Senri!" I raced out from the trees, unfurling my wings instinctively, and hugged him. It had been so long. So much had happened in six years. He looked down at me and I looked up at him, he'd grown. After a minute he smiled and hugged me back.  
"Senri, I missed you," we released each other and he showed me a book, pointing to a purple petal that looked almost like a feather.  
"Kit,"  
"Yes, It's me, I can't stay long though," and as we sat there, I remembered.**

"No!" It was dark, I was panting, stumbling. A sea of endless green blocked my way. The trees parted and there was a caravan. They were right behind me, ready to bring me down. Someone was there, she turned to look and I slid behind her, grabbing her cloak.  
"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded my pursuers. They looked nervous but replied.  
"We were chasing that +anima" one said and I ducked behind the woman in fright.  
"Then please stop, this is my slave,"  
"But she has no collar,"  
"It must have fallen off, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, please leave" with that they sulked off. She turned to me.  
"Hello, my name's Crystala, what's yours?"  
"Kit,"  
"Here kit, this will protect you. Please, don't take it off," Crystala pulled out a collar and fastened it on me. From that day on I helped in her caravan, running errands and packing supplies. One day she brought a new slave with her. I became in charge of showing him around and helping him when I wasn't busy. We soon became inseparable, even when Senri couldn't remember things. The first time we went to Asteria Senri went crazy and Crystala had to knock him out. I didn't see him for days. The second time he was dragged off a cliff. After hours of searching the only trace we could find was a single blue bead I have kept ever since on a string. My only friend was gone, possibly dead, and I was alone again. I wouldn't let that happen. That night I left. I was in a place that was strange to me, but I left my collar and set out to find my friend.  
Now I was back here, with Senri, who I had missed so much. But I had to leave him again.  
"I have to go now, Senri," He smiled at me and I turned to go before I started crying, something I hadn't done in a long time. I wish I could say I hadn't looked back, but I did. Senri had always been like a little brother to me but now he was taller than I was. Even if it was only a small time together, it was good to know he was alive after all. Now I had to get back to base.


End file.
